User talk:Tickle Bear
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mr. Men Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Little Miss Chatterbox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TyrannoRanger (Talk) 22:44, April 17, 2010 Image Uploading Dear Tickle Bear (What is your real name?) How do you upload new photos to the wiki. I want to do one of the characters Miss Magic transformed and such other things like Mr. Fussy without a moustache. My name is Ewan Dewar and I have just logged into the wiki as Curious Fan 1000. Could you tell me how to upload pictures please? Thankyou and I'd like to know your real name. I'm Caroline and in the bar above the editing area, the first picture under insert says "add a photo" then you click it, then click "browse" and look through your saved pictures until you find the right one, then click "open" then "upload" then click "add photo". Thanks Caroline. I'm Ewan. I want to find a picture of things like the Characters Miss Magic transformed and The Non-Existing Creatures. Where did you find the fake Images of Mr. Grumpy Smiling from? That is not needed because every character smiles at some point. They are not fake, they are copied from Youtube videos. Sorry about that. I was saying that I'd want to get pictures of characters Miss Magic transformed and the Non-Existing Creatures. Mr. Metal Image Dear Caroline Ewan here. I'd like to know where I can find a picture of Mr. Metal. Thanks for uploading the image Caroline. Curious Fan 1000 here. I want to ask how how you got the Mr. Metal image so I can upload an image. I go on youtube and watch a video then pause at teh right spot, then hold alt and prnt screen, then paste on paint and then remove everything but the picture I do not understand that hand writing of yours. Hey. It's me I used to be Nosyandsmall but I moved to I am Marzipan so that I can be called Marzipan from now on. Curious Fan 1000 Needs Your Help Uploading Images Dear Caroline Adam here. Curious Fan 1000 needs your help uploading images. Explain how to do it on his talk page. He asked me to let you know. --Brainiac Adam 9:18, February 21, 2010 (UTC). I watch a video on youtube then pause at the right spot then pess alt and prnt scrn keys at the same time then let go then paste on paint, then get rid of everything but the picture. Question How did you get the Mr. Clever picture from Mr. Clever's Daft Bet when I could not find it on youtube. --Curious Fan 1000 14:28, April 26, 2011 (UTC) The video used to be there, but now it's gone. Keith is important! Why was the page Adam's Friend Keith deleted? Imagine if Adam dies or retires, Keith will most likely inherit the series! 18:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't know why. Tickle Bear 16:31, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Dear Caroline How did you get a Mr. Clever image from Mr. Clever's Daft Bet hen it was not on youtube? and what is your last name? 12:25, July 27, 2011 (UTC) It WAS on Youtube, I got it before it was deleted. And my Mom told me not to tell the internet my last name. Why would anyone delete it? Who uploaded it in the first place? Annd wjere have you been these past few months. 01:37, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't know and I forgot who uploaded it. I wasn't logged on, but I still edited the wiki, and I was also not much into Mr. Men at those times. OK Carry I will leave Keith alone for atleast a month then he might come back as you suggested. And do you think in the modern mr. men show taht Mr. Happy looks like an oval or a circle. Upload a picture of him standing next Miss Sunshine and see. Maybe also do it with Mr. Happy standing next to the other circle and oval characters and see his shape. Mr. Curious 12:04, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Construction Template Dear Carry Would you kindly make an under construcrtion template on this wiki? Try to find a picture from The Mr. Men show of the Mr. Men Constructing for me please. (I bet you keep you're surname secret because you're a famous someone like Caroline Bassinger(I heard of her and her husband Alec Baldwin)). Hey Caroline Have you read my journel on Deviantart? You know that on the 19th of September, I am off to Poland for a holiday and I am returning on the 26th, so could you do me a favour and make sure there are no wars, conflicts or troll attacks here and make good edits that need fixing up? Thanks Caroline. :) --Brainiac Adam 11:58, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes I read it and I'll try help with the wiki.:) Tickle Bear 21:35, September 17, 2011 (UTC) : Great! Thanks Caroline! :) --Brainiac Adam 21:51, September 17, 2011 (UTC) voting in new admins Please check out this post and add your vote. Thanks! --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:37, December 6, 2011 (UTC)